The invention relates to novel compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, their use, either alone or in combination with other therapeutic agents, in the treatment or prophylaxis of HIV infection, and to pharmaceutical compositions comprising the compounds that are active against NNRTI resistant mutants.
The disease known as acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) is caused by the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), particularly the strain known as HIV-1. In order for HIV to be replicated by a host cell, the information of the viral genome must be integrated into the host cell""s DNA. However, HIV is a retrovirus, meaning that its genetic information is in the form of RNA. The HIV replication cycle therefore requires a step of transcription of the viral genome (RNA) into DNA, which is the reverse of the normal chain of events. An enzyme that has been aptly dubbed reverse transcriptase (RT) accomplishes the transcription of the viral RNA into DNA. The HIV virion includes a copy of RT along with the viral RNA.
Reverse transcriptase has three known enzymatic functions; it acts as an RNA-dependent DNA polymerase, as a ribonuclease, and as a DNA-dependent DNA polymerase. Acting as an RNA-dependent DNA polymerase, RT transcribes a single-stranded DNA copy of the viral RNA. Acting as a ribonuclease, RT destroys the original viral RNA, and frees the DNA just produced from the original RNA. Finally, acting as a DNA-dependent DNA polymerase, RT makes a second, complementary DNA strand, using the first DNA strand as a template. The two strands form double-stranded DNA, which is integrated into the host cell""s genome by another enzyme called integrase.
Compounds that inhibit the enzymatic functions of HIV-1 reverse transcriptase will inhibit replication of HIV-1 in infected cells. Such compounds are useful in the prevention or treatment of HIV-1 infection in human subjects, as demonstrated by known RT inhibitors such as 3xe2x80x2-azido-3xe2x80x2-deoxythymidine (AZT), 2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dideoxyinosine (ddl), 2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dideoxycytidine (ddC), d4T, 3TC, Nevirapine, Delavirdine, Efavirenz and Abacavir, the main drugs thus far approved for use in the treatment of AIDS.
As with any antiviral therapy, use of RT inhibitors in the treatment of AIDS eventually leads to a virus that is less sensitive to the given drug. Resistance (reduced sensitivity) to these drugs is the result of mutations that occur in the reverse transcriptase segment of the pol gene. Several mutant strains of HIV have been characterised, and resistance to known therapeutic agents is believed to be due to mutations in the RT gene. One of the more commonly observed mutants clinically, is the Y181 C mutant, in which a tyrosine (Y), at codon 181, has been mutated to a cysteine (C) residue. Other mutants, which emerge with increasing frequency during treatment using known antivirals, include single mutants K103N, V106A, G190A, Y188C, and P236L, and double mutants K103NNY181C, K103N/P225H, K103NN1081 and K103N/L1001.
As antiviral use in therapy and prevention of HIV infection continues, the emergence of new resistant strains is expected to increase. There is therefore an ongoing need for new inhibitors of RT, which have different patterns of effectiveness against the various resistant mutants.
Compounds having tricyclic structures, which are inhibitors of HIV-1, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,972. Other inhibitors of HIV-1 reverse transcriptase are described in Hargrave et al., J. Med Chem., 34, 2231 (1991), Cywin et al., J. Med. Chem., 41, 2972 (1998) and Klunder et al., J. Med. Chem., 41, 2960 (1998).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,499 proposes 8-arylalkyl- and 8-arylhetroalkyl-5,11-dihydro-6H-dipyrido[3,2-B:2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-E][1,4]diazepines as inhibitors of RT. The exemplified compounds are shown to have some activity against HIV WT reverse transcriptase.
WO 01/96338A1 discloses diazepine structures having quinoline and quinoline-N-oxide substituents as inhibitors of RT. The exemplified compounds have activity against HIV WT, single and double mutant strains.
The invention provides novel sultam-containing compounds that are potent inhibitors of wild-type (WT) and double mutant strains of HIV-1 RT, particularly the double mutation K103N/Y181C.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a compound of formula I: 
wherein
A is a connecting chain of (C1-3) alkyl;
B is O or S;
R1 is H, (C1-6)alkyl, halo, CF3, or OR1a wherein R1a is H or (C1-6)alkyl;
R2 is H or Me;
R3 is H or Me;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of: H, (C1-4) alkyl, (C3-4) cycloalkyl and (C1-4)alkyl-(C3-4)cycloalkyl;
W is selected from 
xe2x80x83wherein,
a) one of Y is SO2 and the other Y is NR5, provided that both are not the same, wherein R5 is selected from the group consisting of: H, (C1-6)alkyl, (C3-6) cycloalkyl,
said alkyl being optionally substituted with a substituent selected from the group consisting of:
(i) (C3-6 cycloalkyl);
(ii) 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatom selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
(iii) NR5aR5b, wherein R5a and R5b is both H or (C1-6)alkyl said alkyl being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkoxy, (C6-10)aryl or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatom selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally mono- or di-substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
(iv) OR5c wherein R5c is H, (C1-6) alkyl or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatom selected from O, N, and S;
(v) OCONR5dR5e, wherein R5d and R5e are both H; or R5d is H and R5e is (C1-6)alkyl;
(vi) COOR5f, wherein R5f is H or (C1-6)alkyl;
(vii) CONR5gR5h wherein R5g and R5h is H or (C1-6)alkyl; or R5g is H and R5h is (C3-7)cycloalkyl, said alkyl and said cycloalkyl being optionally substituted with COOR5i wherein R5i is selected from the group consisting of:
H and (C1-6)alkyl;
or CONHNH2; or OH or (C1-6)alkoxy; or (C6-10)aryl; or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatom selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally mono- or di-substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
or R5h is NR5jR5k wherein when R5j and R5k are both H; or R5j is H and R5k is CH2CF3;
or R5h is 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from O, N, and S;
(viii) COR5l wherein R5l is (C1-6) alkyl or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
(ix) SO2R5m, wherein R5m is (C1-6)alkyl or NH2; and
(x) SO3H;
or R5 is COR5n wherein R5n is (C1-6) alkyl or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatom selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
COOR5o wherein R5o is (C1-6) alkyl;
CONR5pR5q wherein R5p and R5q is H, OH, (C1-6)alkoxy, or (C1-6)alkyl said alkyl being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkoxy, (C6-10)aryl, 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatom selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally mono- or di-substituted with (C1-6)alkyl; and
COCH2NR5rR5s wherein R5r and R5s is H or (C1-6)alkyl, said alkyl being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkoxy, (C6-10)aryl, or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatom selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally mono- or di-substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
and each R8 is independently H, (C1-4) alkyl, (C3-6) cycloalkyl, or (C1-4) alkyl-(C3-6) cycloalkyl;
b) E is CR8aR8b wherein R8a and R8b is H, (C1-4) alkyl, (C3-6) cycloalkyl, or (C1-4) alkyl-(C3-6) cycloalkyl, and J is CH2; or J is CR8aR8b wherein R8a and R8b are as defined above and E is CH2, wherein the dotted line represents a single bond; or
c) E is C(O) and J is CR8aR8b wherein R8a and R8b are as described herein; or J is C(O) and E is CR8aR8b wherein R8a and R8b are as described herein, wherein the dotted line represents a single bond; or
d) both E and J are CR8 wherein R8 is as described herein, wherein the dotted line represents a double bond;
or a salt or a prodrug thereof.
Alternatively, according to a first aspect of the invention R5 is selected from the group consisting of: H, (C1-6)alkyl and (C3-6) cycloalkyl,
said alkyl being optionally substituted with a substituent selected from the group consisting of:
(i) (C3-6 cycloalkyl);
(iii) NRaR5b, wherein R5a and R5b is H or (C1-6)alkyl, said alkyl being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkoxy, (C6-10)aryl, or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatom selected from O, N, and 3, said heterocycle being optionally mono- or di-substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
(iv) OR5c wherein R5c is H, (C1-6) alkyl;
(vi) COOR5f, wherein R5f is H or (C1-6)alkyl;
(vii) CONR5gR5h wherein R5gand R5hh is H or (C1-6)alkyl; or R5g is H and R5h is (C1-6)alkyl said alkyl being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkoxy, (C6-10)aryl, or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatom selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally mono- or di-substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
or R5 is COR5n wherein R5n is (C1-6) alkyl;
COOR5o wherein R5o is (C1-6) alkyl;
CONR5pPR5q wherein R5p and R5q is H, OH, (C1-6)alkoxy, (C1-6)alkyl, said alkyl being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkoxy, (C6-10)aryl, or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatom selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally mono- or di-substituted with (C1-6)alkyl; and
COCH2NR5rR5s wherein R5r and R5s is H or (C1-6)alkyl said alkyl being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkoxy, (C6-10)aryl, or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatom selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally mono- or di-substituted with (C1-6)alkyl.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for the treatment or prevention of HIV infection, comprising administering to a patient an HIV inhibiting amount of a compound of formula I as described herein, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment or prevention of HIV infection, comprising a compound of formula I, as described herein, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for treating or preventing HIV infection comprising administering a compound of formula I, as described herein, in combination with an antiretroviral drug.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for preventing perinatal transmission of HIV-1 from mother to baby, comprising administering a compound of formula I, as described herein, to the mother before giving birth.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a process for producing a compound of formula I: 
wherein A, R1, R2, R3, R4 and W are as described herein, comprising:
a) removing, in a mixture of an aqueous base or an aqueous acid in a co-solvent, the protecting group (PG) from: 
wherein one of Y is SO2 and the other Y is N-PG, wherein PG is an amino protecting group removable under mildly acidic, alkaline or reductive conditions, to produce compounds of formula I, wherein E, J and R8 are as described herein.
According to an seventh of the invention, there is provided a process for producing a compound of formula I: 
wherein A, R1, R2, R3, R4 and W are as described herein, comprising:
a) coupling a compound of formula 2
wherein A, R1, R2, R3, and R4 are as described herein,
with a sultam or a saccharin selected from: 
wherein PG is a nitrogen protecting group removable under mildly acidic, alkaline or reductive conditions; and R5 and R8 are as described herein, to produce compounds of formula 1.
The following definitions apply unless otherwise noted:
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9c(C1-3) alkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c(C1-4) alkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c(C1-6) alkylxe2x80x9d, either alone or in combination with another radical, are intended to mean acyclic alkyl radicals containing up to three, four and six carbon atoms respectively. Examples of such radicals include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, hexyl, 1-methylethyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl.
As used herein. the term xe2x80x9c(C3-7) cycloalkylxe2x80x9d, either alone or in combination with another radical, means a cycloalkyl radical containing from three to seven carbon atoms and includes cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9c(C6-10) arylxe2x80x9d, either alone or in combination with another radical means aromatic radical containing from six to ten carbon atoms, for example phenyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9c(C1-6) alkoxyxe2x80x9d, either alone or in combination with another radical, refers to the radical xe2x80x94O(C1-6 alkyl) wherein alkyl is as defined above containing up to six carbon atoms. Examples include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, butoxy and 1,1-dimethylethoxy.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cHetxe2x80x9d, either alone or in combination with another radical, means a monovalent radical derived by removal of a hydrogen from a five-, six-, or seven-membered saturated or unsaturated (including aromatic) heterocycle containing from one to four heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. Furthermore, xe2x80x9cHetxe2x80x9d as used herein, means a heterocycle as defined above fused to one or more other cycle, be it a heterocycle or any other cycle. The heterocycles may be substituted. Examples of such substituents include, but are not limited to, halogen, amines, hydrazines and N-oxido. Examples of suitable heterocycles include: pyrrolidine, tetrahydrofuran, thiazolidine, pyrrole, thiophene, diazepine, 1H-imidazole, isoxazole, thiazole, tetrazole, piperidine, 1,4-dioxane, 4-morpholine, pyridine, pyrimidine, thiazolo[4,5-b]-pyridine, quinoline, or indole, or the following heterocycles: 
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means a halogen atom and includes fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cinhibitor of HIV replicationxe2x80x9d means that the ability of HIV-1 reverse transcriptase to replicate a DNA copy from an RNA template is substantially reduced or essentially eliminated.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csingle or double mutant strainsxe2x80x9d means that either one or two amino acid residues that are present in WT HIV-1 strain have been replaced by residues not found in the WT strain. For example, the single mutant Y181 C is prepared by site-directed mutagenesis in which the tyrosine at residue 181 has been replaced by a cysteine residue. Similarly, for the double mutant K103N/Y181C, an asparagine residue has replaced the lysine at residue 103 and a cysteine residue has replaced the tyrosine at residue 181.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d includes those derived from pharmaceutically acceptable bases and is non-toxic. Examples of suitable bases include choline, ethanolamine and ethylenediamine. Na+, K+, and Ca++ salts are also contemplated to be within the scope of the invention (also see Pharmaceutical salts, Birge, S. M. et al., J. Pharm. Sci., (1977), 66, 1-19, incorporated herein by reference).
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cnitrogen protecting groupxe2x80x9d means a group capable of protecting a nitrogen atom against undesirable reactions during synthetic procedures (see xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, Theodora W. Greene and Peter G. M. Wuts, third edition, 1999).
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d refers to pharmacologically acceptable derivatives, such that the resulting biotransformation product of the derivative is the active drug, as defined in compounds of formula I. Examples of such derivatives include, but are not limited to, esters and amides. (see Goodman and Gilman in The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, 9th ed., McGraw-Hill, Int. Ed. 1995, xe2x80x9cBiotransformation of Drugs, p 11-16, incorporated herein by reference).
Preferred Embodiments
According to the first embodiment of the invention, preferably compounds have the following formula: 
Preferably, R1 is H, (C1-6)alkyl, halo or CF3. More preferably, R1 is H, (C1-6)alkyl or F. Even more preferably, R1 is H, methyl or F. Most preferably, R1 is H or F.
Preferably, R2 is H or Me. More preferably, R2 is H
Preferably, R3 is H or Me. More preferably, R3 is CH3.
Preferably, R4 is selected from H, (C1-4) alkyl and (C3-4) cycloalkyl. More preferably, R4 is (C1-4) alkyl and (C3-4) cycloalkyl. Even more preferably, R4 is Et or cyclopropyl. Most preferably, R4 is Et.
Preferably, W is 
Preferably, one of Y is SO2 and the other Y is NR5, provided that both are not the same.
Preferably, E is CR8aR8b wherein R8a and R8b is H, (C1-4) alkyl, (C3-6) cycloalkyl, or (C1-4) alkyl-(C3-6) cycloalkyl, and J is CH2; or J is CR8aR8b wherein R8a and R8b are as defined above and E is CH2, wherein the dotted line represents a single bond.
Preferably, both E and J are CR8 wherein R8 is as described herein, wherein the dotted line represents a double bond.
Preferably R5 is selected from the group consisting of: H, (C1,6)alkyl,
said alkyl being optionally substituted with a substituent selected from the group consisting of:
(i) (C3-6 cycloalkyl);
(ii) 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatom selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
(iii) NR5aR5b, wherein R5a and R5b is H or (C1-6)alkyl;
(iv) OR5c wherein R5c is H, (C1-6) alkyl or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatom selected from O, N, and S;
(v) OCONR5dR5e, wherein R5d and R5e are both H; or R5d is H and R5e is (C1-6)alkyl;
(vi) COOR5f, wherein R5f is H or (C1-6)alkyl;
(vii) CONR5gR5h wherein R5g and R5h is H or (C1-6)alkyl; or R5g is H and R5h is (C3-7)cycloalkyl, said alkyl and said cycloalkyl being optionally substituted with COOR5i wherein R5i is selected from the group consisting of:
H and (C1-6)alkyl; or CONHNH2;
or R5h is NH2 or NHCH2CF3;
or R5h is 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from O, N, and S;
(viii) COR5l wherein R5l is (C1-6) alkyl or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
(ix) SO2R5m, wherein R5m is (C1-6)alkyl or NH2; and
(x) SO3H;
or R5 is COR5n wherein R5n is (C1-6) alkyl or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
COOR5o wherein R5o is (C1-6) alkyl; and
CONR5pR5q wherein R5p and R5q is H, (C1-6)alkyl, OH or (C1-6)alkoxy.
More preferably, R5 is H or (C1-6)alkyl said alkyl being optionally substituted with a substituent selected from the group consisting of:
(i) (C3-6 cycloalkyl);
(ii) 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
(iii) NR5aR5b, wherein R5a and R5b is H or (C1-6)alkyl;
(iv) OH;
(vi) COOR5f, wherein R5f is H or (C1-6)alkyl;
(vii) CONR5gR5h wherein R5g and R5h are both H; or R5g is H and R5h is NH2; and
(viii) COR5l wherein R5l is (C1-6) alkyl or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
or R5 is COR5n wherein R5n is (C1-6) alkyl or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
COOR5o wherein R5o is (C1-6) alkyl; and
CONR5p R5q wherein R5p and R5q is (C1-6)alkyl or (C1-6)alkoxy.
Most preferably, R5 is selected from the group consisting of: H, (C1-6)alkyl, wherein said alkyl is optionally substituted with COOH.
Preferably, each R8 is each independently H, (C1-4) alkyl. More preferably, each of R8 is H or CH3 Most preferably, each of R8 is H.
Preferably W is: 
wherein R5 is preferably selected from the group consisting of: H, (C1-6)alkyl, said alkyl being optionally substituted with a substituent selected from the group consisting of:
(i) (C3-6)cycloalkyl;
(ii) 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
(iv) OH; and
(vi) COOR5f, wherein R5f is H or (C1-6)alkyl;
and COOR5o wherein R5o is (C1-6) alkyl.
More preferably, R5 is selected from the group consisting of: H, CH3, CH3CH2, 
Most preferably, R5 is selected from the group consisting of: H, CH3, CH3CH2, 
Preferably, R5f is H.
Preferably, R5o is (C1-6)alkyl. More preferably, R5o is ethyl.
Preferably W is: 
wherein R5 is H, (C1-6)alkyl, and preferably, each of R8 is H or CH3. Most preferably R5 is H or CH3.
Preferably W is 
wherein preferably, each of R8 is H or CH3 
Preferably, W is: 
Alternatively preferably, W is: 
wherein preferably R5 is selected from the group consisting of: H, (C1-6)alkyl, said alkyl being optionally substituted with a substituent selected from the group consisting of:
(ii) 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
(iii) NR5aR5b, wherein R5a and R5b is H or (C1-6)alkyl;
(iv) OH or (C1-6)alkoxy;
(vi) COOR5f, wherein R5f is H or (C1-6)alkyl; or
(vii) CONH2; and
(viii) COR5l wherein R5l is (C1-6) alkyl or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkyl;
or R5 is COR5n wherein R5n is (C1-6) alkyl or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle having 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from O, N, and S, said heterocycle being optionally substituted with (C1-6)alkyl; and
CONR5pR5q wherein R5p and R5q is H, (C1-6)alkyl, OH or (C1-6)alkoxy.
Preferably R5 is selected from the group consisting of: 
Alternatively preferably, R5 is selected from the group consisting of: 
Preferably both R5a and R5b are both (C1-6)alkyl. More preferably, both R5a and R5b are ethyl.
Preferably, R5 is OH.
Preferably R5f is H or methyl.
Preferably, R5l is 
Preferably R5p and R5q are both (C1-6)alkyl. More preferably, both R5p and R5q are both ethyl.
Alternatively preferably, when R5p is (C1-6)alkyl, then R5q is OH or (C1-6)alkoxy. More preferably, R5p is methyl and R5q is (C1-6)alkoxy.
Preferably, R5q is OCH3.
Preferably W is: 
wherein preferably R5 is H, (C1-6)alkyl wherein said alkyl is substituted with a substituent selected from the group consisting of:
(vi) COOR5f, wherein R5f is H or (C1-6)alkyl; and
(vii) CONHNH2.
Preferably, R5is (CH2)3COOH and (CH2)3CONHNH2.
Preferably W is 
wherein preferably R5 is selected from the group consisting of: H, (C1-6)alkyl and (CH2)3COOH.
More preferably, R5 is H or CH3.
Preferably, compounds of the invention are of the formula: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are as described above.
Alternatively preferably, compounds of the invention are of the formula: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are as described above.
Alternatively preferably, compounds of the invention are of the formula: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R8 are as described above.
Alternatively preferably, compounds of the invention are of the formula: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R8 are as described above.
Alternatively preferably, compounds of the invention are of the formula: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R8 are as described above.
Specific Embodiments
Included within the scope of this invention are all compounds of Formula I as presented in Tables 1 to 8.
The compounds of formula I are effective inhibitors of wild type HIV as well as inhibiting the double mutation enzyme K103N/Y181C. The compounds of the invention may also inhibit the single mutation enzymes V106A, Y188L, k103N, Y181C, P236L and G190A. The compounds may also inhibit other double mutation enzymes including K103N/P225H, K103N/V108 I and K103N/L100I.
The compounds of formula I possess inhibitory activity against HIV-1 replication. When administered in suitable dosage forms, they are useful in the treatment of AIDS, ARC and related disorders associated with HIV-1 infection. Another aspect of the invention, therefore, is a method for treating HIV-1 infection which comprises administering to a human being, infected by HIV-1, a therapeutically effective amount of a novel compound of formula I, as described above. Whether it is termed treatment or prophylaxis, the compounds may also be used to prevent perinatal transmission of HIV-1 from mother to baby, by administration to the mother before giving birth.
The compounds of formula I may be administered in single or divided doses by the oral, parenteral or topical routes. A suitable oral dosage for a compound of formula 1would be in the range of about 0.5 mg to 1 g per day. A preferred oral dosage for a compound of formula I would be in the range of about 100 mg to 800 mg per day for a patient weighing 70 kg. In parenteral formulations, a suitable dosage unit may contain from 0.1 to 250 mg of said compounds, preferably 1 mg to 200 mg, whereas for topical administration, formulations containing 0.01 to 1% active ingredient are preferred. It should be understood, however, that the dosage administration from patient to patient would vary. The dosage for any particular patient will depend upon the clinician""s judgement, who will use as criteria for fixing a proper dosage the size and condition of the patient as well as the patient""s response to the drug. When the compounds of the present invention are to be administered by the oral route, they may be administered as medicaments in the form of pharmaceutical preparations that contain them in association with a compatible pharmaceutical carrier material. Such carrier material can be an inert organic or inorganic carrier material suitable for oral administration. Examples of such carrier materials are water, gelatin, talc, starch, magnesium stearate, gum arabic, vegetable oils, polyalkylene-glycols, petroleum jelly and the like.
The compounds of formula I can be used in combination with an antiretroviral drug known to one skilled in the art, as a combined preparation useful for simultaneous, separate or sequential administration for treating or preventing HIV infection in an individual. Examples of antiretroviral drugs that may be used in combination therapy with compounds of formula I, include but are not limited to, NRTIs (such as AZT), NNRTI""s (such as Nevirapine), compounds of the TIBO (tetrahydroimidazo[4,5,1-jk][1,4]-benzodiazepine-2(1H)-one and thione)-type, compounds of the xcex1-APA (xcex1-anilino phenyl acetamide)-type, TAT inhibitors, protease inhibitors (such as Ritanovir), and immunomodulating agents (such as Levamisole). Moreover, a compound of formula I can be used with another compound of formula I.
The pharmaceutical preparations can be prepared in a conventional manner and finished dosage forms can be solid dosage forms, for example, tablets, dragees, capsules, and the like, or liquid dosage forms, for example solutions, suspensions, emulsions and the like. The pharmaceutical preparations may be subjected to conventional pharmaceutical operations such as sterilization. Further, the pharmaceutical preparations may contain conventional adjuvants such as preservatives, stabilizers, emulsifiers, flavor-improvers, wetting agents, buffers, salts for varying the osmotic pressure and the like. Solid carrier material which can be used include, for example, starch, lactose, mannitol, methyl cellulose, microcrystalline cellulose, talc, silica, dibasic calcium phosphate, and high molecular weight polymers (such as polyethylene glycol).
For parenteral use, a compound of formula I can be administered in an aqueous or non-aqueous solution, suspension or emulsion in a pharmaceutically acceptable oil or a mixture of liquids, which may contain bacteriostatic agents, antioxidants, preservatives, buffers or other solutes to render the solution isotonic with the blood, thickening agents, suspending agents or other pharmaceutically acceptable additives. Additives of this type include, for example, tartrate, citrate and acetate buffers, ethanol, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, complex formers (such as EDTA), antioxidants (such as sodium bisulfite, sodium metabisulfite, and ascorbic acid), high molecular weight polymers (such as liquid polyethylene oxides) for viscosity regulation and polyethylene derivatives of sorbitol anhydrides. Preservatives may also be added if necessary, such as benzoic acid, methyl or propyl paraben, benzalkonium chloride and other quaternary ammonium compounds.
The compounds of this invention may also be administered as solutions for nasal application and may contain in addition to the compounds of this invention suitable buffers, tonicity adjusters, microbial preservatives, antioxidants and viscosity-increasing agents in an aqueous vehicle. Examples of agents used to increase viscosity are polyvinyl alcohol, cellulose derivatives, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polysorbates or glycerin. Microbial preservatives added may include benzalkonium chloride, thimerosal, chloro-butanol or phenylethyl alcohol.
Additionally, the compounds provided by the invention may be administerable by suppository.
Methodology and Synthesis
The compounds of the present invention were synthesised according to a general process as illustrated in Scheme I (wherein PG is a nitrogen-protecting group, R1, R2, R3, and R4 are as previously defined). 
Briefly, condensation of 8-bromo-benzodiazepine 1(i), synthesized as described below, via a palladium-mediated cross coupling with allyl tin reagent 1(ii) in an aprotic solvent (e.g. DMF) and in the presence of a catalyst, forms C-8 substituents 1(iii). Oxidation of the double bond (e.g. by ozonolysis to produce an ozonide), followed by a reduction, produces the C-8 hydroxyethyl substituent 1(iv). Condensing a suitably protected sultam 1(v) with 1(iv) produces a protected intermediate (vii). The protecting group (PG) from 1(vii) may then removed under mild acidic or mild alkaline conditions giving compounds of formula I. Alternatively, after the protecting group has been removed, R5 can be introduced using a base followed by reaction with R5xe2x80x94X in which X is a halogen or some other suitable leaving group. Another alternative route may be used in which an R5-contain sultam 1 (vi) is condensed with 1(iv) to give compounds of formula 1.
Other methods for introducing the C-8 substituents are known to one of ordinary skill in the art. Examples of such methods include vinylation at the C-8 position followed by hydroboration to give the C-8 hydroxyethylbenzodiazepine. A further example would be an SNAR reaction with an appropriately substituted aromatic sultam. 
The chemistry illustrated in Scheme 2 is essentially the same as that described for Scheme 1 above. The difference being the use of the vinyl tin reagent 2(i) to give the vinylated intermediate 2(ii).
Sultam Synthesis
Synthesis of 5- and 6-membered sultam rings of the present invention use art-recognized chemistry. Schemes 3 to 5 below illustrate the methods used to prepare sultam rings of the present invention. 
Briefly, commercially available bromo compound 3(i) is sulfonylated and the nitro group is reduced (e.g. by hydrogenation) to give the aniline intermediate 3(ii). Cyclization under alkaline conditions furnishes the sultam 3(iii). Protection of the sulfonamido group in sultam 3(iii) gives sultam 3(iv), thereafter unmasking the OH group produces sultams 3(v) that are used to synthesize compounds of formula I. Alternatively, R5 can be introduced into 3(iii) by a base-mediated addition reaction to furnish 3(vi) which, after unmasking the OH group, may used to produce compounds of the invention. 
Generally, saccharin 4(i) (Lombardino, J. G., J. Org. Chem., 1971, 1843), is reduced to give sultam 4(ii). Unmasking the OH group as previously described in Scheme 3, gives 4(iii), thereafter the R5 group is added to give 4(iv). Alternatively, saccharin 4(i) may be alkylated to give sultam 4(vii) followed by unmasking the OH group to give 4(viii) or for compounds in which RI is not H, then R5 can be introduced to give 4(viii). Moreover, the OH group in 4(i) may be unmasked followed by introduction of R5 to give 4(vi). Sultams 4(iv), 4(vi), and 4(viii) can then be used to synthesize compounds of formula I. 
The above synthetic scheme is an adaptation of that disclosed by Blondet, D.; Pascal, J. -C. Tetrahedron Lett. 1994, 35, 2911. 
The sequence of scheme 7 is analogous to one described by V. M. Kiunder et al.; J. Med. Chem. 1998, 41, 2960-71, and C. L. Cywin etal.; J. Med. Chem. 1998, 41, 2972-84. 
As stated before, the compounds provided by the invention inhibit the enzymatic activity of HIV-1 RT. Based upon testing of these compounds, as described below, it is known that they inhibit the RNA-dependent DNA polymerase activity of HIV-1 RT. One of skill in the art will also recognize that compounds of the invention may also inhibit the DNA-dependent DNA polymerase activity of HIV-1 RT. Using the Reverse Transcriptase (RT) Assay described below, compounds can be tested for their ability to inhibit the RNA-dependent DNA polymerase activity of HIV-1 RT. The specific compounds described in the Examples, which appear below, were so tested. The results of this testing appear in Table 9, as 1C50(nM) and EC50 (nM).